


Music Brings Us together

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And Music, Author uses fic to push her favorite bands onto people, Cookie wanted fluff, Fluff, Gen, Music, Music fic (Sort of), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fill, References to Doug, Smidget of Angst, so she got fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Maddie and Buck have waited years to see this show. Music was something they shared, even when they weren’t living in the same house. Buck knows Eddie's favorite band, so he does what any good best friend does and buys him a ticket. Hen fills in when Chim chickens out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Music Brings Us together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Cookie wanted fluff because I upset her emotional stability. I promised her fluffing fluff. So this is what she gets. Disturbed is one of my all-time favorite bands. The line up for the show in this fic is one I went to see back in 2013 and I have never had another experience like it. It was too much to put into words. So Eddie got to feel what I did as my favorite song played ;) 
> 
> The Buckley siblings have an awesome relationship so I wanted to show that here. 
> 
> Hope you love it Cookie!

They’re at the bar, spending their off time together as usual. Buck is pretty sure they’re the only firehouse in the city that spends this much time together. They’re talking about what they’re doing with their next night off. Maddie’s smiling and telling the group about the concert she and Buck managed to get tickets to. It’s not the concert of the decade but it came pretty close for them. Music was the one thing that always kept them together, even when they were apart. When Maddie stopped talking to him thanks to Doug being an abusive dickbag, Buck would listen to their favorite songs on the days he missed her like he’d miss his right arm.    
“We have waited,” Maddie’s face scrunched up in thought. “Ten-fifteen? Years to see these bands together.” She took a drink of her wine as conversation flowed around them.    
“Who’s performing?” Hen wanted to know.    
“Breaking Benjamin, Disturbed, Alter Bridge,” Buck answered before picking up a nacho from the shared plate in the center of the table, shoving it into his mouth.    
Eddie looked over at him, eyes wide. “Breaking Benjamin is my favorite band.”    
Buck nodded. “I know,” he told his best friend after taking a sip from his beer.  **“I got you a ticket.** Finding a babysitter is on you.”    
Eddie’s eyes went wide and he looked at Buck like he’d just handed Eddie the moon. “You got me a ticket to see my favorite band?”    
Once again, the others are forgotten as Buck and Eddie start a silent conversation with each other. A look that said  _ thank you _ . An answering one that said  _ You’re welcome. You’re special to me.  _ Snapping fingers in his ear broke the spell, and he looked over to see Hen frowning at them. “When is the show?”    
Buck prepared to answer just as their waitress came by with a pitcher to replace the one that had been depleted between them. “Next Thursday.”    
Buck saw Eddie’s face fall. “It’s a school night.” Buck hated the look on his face. He bumped his shoulder with Eddie’s to get his attention.    
“It’s not a weekend thing. We’d be home by midnight.” He hoped Eddie still wanted to go or he’d be playing third wheel again to Chim and his sister. He hated it.    
Eddie drained his glass and reached for the pitcher on the table. “Yeah, but I don’t know anyone who’d be willing to watch Christopher that long that I trust.” Trusting his friends to take care of his son was a big step for Eddie.    
“I can do it!” Chim willingly volunteered.    
Maddie gasped and looked over at him, shocked. “You’re supposed to go with me!”    
Chim leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I love you, it’s kinda gross, how much. The music isn’t my scene though, Maddie.”    
Maddie crossed her arms and pouted. “Howie!”    
“Hey, if Chim is offering to Babysit, I’ll go with you Maddie,” Hen told her.    
“Chim and I will watch Christopher,” Karen offered.   
Hen raised an eyebrow at her wife. “The last time the two of you did anything together, you ended up drunk in the middle of the day.”    
Karen blushed, looking down at the table. It was all water under the bridge between them, but finding her best friend and wife drunk when they walked into Chim’s apartment was not something she wanted to do again.    
“It’s a school night Hen. We’re not gonna drink!” Chim’s tone was petulant. Buck found the conversation amusing, choosing to eat some of the appetizers while the parents of the group worked out whose kid was spending time where instead of talking. And which parent was going to watch the other’s kid.    
“If you guys are sure, Christopher would love to spend some time with Denny,” Eddie told them.   
Buck bumped his shoulder with Eddie’s. “See it all works out. Most of all, with you and Hen going I don’t have to watch my sister and Chimney suck face.”    
The table laughed and Maddie gave up, but told Hen, “You can meet us at Buck’s at five. The tickets are flashed to me.”    
  
When Thursday rolled around, Buck actually debated on his outfit choices. Outdoor venues were a crapshoot, but the weather promised to be clear all night. Settling on jeans and a band shirt he picked up last week, he got dressed, waiting for everyone to get there. He and Eddie had texted on and off throughout the day, the single father worried he shouldn’t go. Buck reminded him no less than five times Karen was a mom and that Chim was a medic. Maddie sent him a photo of her outfit and it made him chuckle. She’d somehow found an outfit that resembled one she’d had as a kid. He felt fifteen again, except this time he didn’t have to sneak out of the house to meet his sister somewhere to get drunk and listen to punk rock music. He headed downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water, then headed for the couch to wait.    
Hen arrived first, looking amazing in torn black jeans and an off the shoulder shirt that had Joan Jett screaming on the front, signature golden hoop earrings in her ears. “You look fantastic,” Buck told her.    
“It took me all of ten minutes.” She pulled out a stool at his counter and sat down. “Eddie not here yet?”    
“No. He’s supposed to be here soon though. I thought you would have waited and driven over with him?” Buck leaned on the counter rather than sit down, hopefully, his leg wouldn’t give him issues.    
“Chim came over and Karen and him started talking to Denny about science experiments and building something, I kissed her goodbye and she barely acknowledged I left. I’ve been replaced!”    
The pair laughed and started to talk about other things. It was another fifteen minutes before Maddie arrived. Hen let out a low whistle that made the older Buckley blush. She looked down at herself, then up and Buck and Hen with a frown. “Too much?”    
“You look good, Mads. Hey, at least this time I’m not sneaking out and no one else has to buy our alcohol.” Buck waited to see his sister’s reaction.    
Maddie smiled, the first time a memory involving Doug allowing her to. “Well, I’m not dragging you to your bed tonight. That’s all on Eddie. Speaking of, where is he?”    
Buck pulled out his phone, texting. The answering one made him laugh. “Outside. He wants to take the truck. But, Uber?” He looked at the two women and got a solid affirmative. Buck texted Eddie back and then opened the door a few seconds later.    
Eddie looked great in his dark jeans and black t-shirt, signature boots shining. The four of them sat around talking music before heading downstairs to catch their Uber. At the show, they all laughed and sang along to the songs they knew, and Buck got to see a side of his co-workers he usually didn’t. He got to see his sister smiling and happy, dancing as she sang. It made Buck’s heart swell with joy. For old times sake, he’d purchased a beer and asked for two cups and split it with his sister, the laughter between them filled with memories as Eddie and Hen looked on.    
When Breaking Benjamin took the stage, Buck was pretty sure Eddie’s smile could light the whole place up on its own. As his favorite song played on, instead of watching the show, he watched Eddie. There was nothing like seeing your favorite songs played live for the first time. Buck knew that very well. He’d been one of the lucky fans to see Linkin Park live and it meant everything to him. As the notes began to play for Eddie’s favorite song, Buck saw it happen. Eddie’s eyes drifted closed as the guitars began the tune. He mouthed along with the words, and Buck saw a lone tear drift down his cheek. When the song was over, Eddie pulled him into a hug, shouting, “Thank you.” Into his ear.    
Buck pulled away and gave a shrug. “I know how much you like them. I couldn’t not let you be here.”    
“You really are special Evan Buckley, you know that right?” Buck blushed.    
“Not that special. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Eddie nodded and then excused himself to head to the bathroom.    
There was a quick break in between acts, so Buck chose to sit down. It wasn’t that his leg was killing him, he just needed a break. Maddie sat next to him, head on his shoulder. “This was the best idea. I’m so glad we got tickets.”    
“We couldn’t not go. Are you sure you’re gonna be able to handle the next set?”    
“I may bawl like a baby, but yes. Most definitely. He’s gone, Buck. He doesn’t hold that power anymore.”    
“I’m so proud of you.” Buck hugged his sister close, happy that he could again.    
Hen leaned over and grinned. “Thank you.”    
Maddie chuckled. “You’re welcome. Besides, if I don’t get along with my fiance’s best friend, there would be weird tension and that’s not what I want. You make a great back up date.”    
They all laughed, just as Eddie returned. Buck looked over with a frown. “Are the lines for the bathroom that long?”    
Eddie shook his head. “I had to stop at the merch booth. Had to get something for Christopher.”    
“Oh. Right. Be right back.” Buck untangled himself from his sister, and stood, leaving the third seat empty.    
He missed the first two songs of Disturbed’s set but managed to make it back as his favorite song was playing. The rush he felt from hearing it live was like no other. When they played The Sound of Silence, none of the four of them had a dry face and when A reason to fight started, Buck held his sister close. They nearly lost each other too many times to count. Being here and hearing this song live together was something they would both always remember. At the end of the night, all four of them were buzzed off the music instead of alcohol. They clamored into another Uber, heading for home, ears ringing. Piling out of the van, Buck said good night to his friends and sister in the parking lot, then headed upstairs. Depositing his bag near the door, he headed upstairs and after changing for bed, landed on his bed, the sounds of the show staying with him as he drifted off to sleep.    


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day. 
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr @kitkat0723


End file.
